


Night Sounds

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2E008, Drabble, F/F, just wonderful violent sex, without seeing the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Fjord awakes to some terrifying noises.  It's not what he expects. (Drabble)





	Night Sounds

Crashing.  Thudding.  There was a bestial roar.  Fjord leapt out of sleep and bed, his sword already in his fist.  Racing into the hall, one of the doors shuddered.  A muffled moan spilled out.  He slammed into the door with all his might.

Silence.  A pause.

The door opened a crack. Beau looked out, one eye swelling shut, blood spilling out of a broken lip.  She was topless.

“Yeah?”

“Um, do you need help?”

“No, man.  We’re cool.  Thanks.”

The door closed and there was a meaty thwack from the other side.

Yasha said, “Make me feel it this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments of any shade are always welcome.


End file.
